Homra At The Beach
by Haiirookami
Summary: "Astaga panasnyaa!" Keluh seorang pemuda bersurai oranye. Musim panas yang menyengat bagi Homra. "Pantai!" Totsuka berseru. Hari ini, anggota Homra akan pergi ke pantai! sorry for the bad summary


_Another Fanfic~  
Maybe ooc?.-.  
Minna enjoy__  
Haiirookami present :_

_**Homra At The Beach**_

.

.

"Astaga panasnyaa!" Keluh seorang pemuda bersurai oranye.

"Yata-san jangan mengeluh dong, kau membuat suasana jadi semakin panas," seorang pria bertubuh gempal mengomentarinya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Yata mengepalkan tangannya, cuaca yang panas bisa menyebabkan emosi pemuda tempramental itu semakin memuncak.

"Ara ara~ Yata-chan jangan marah-marah dong!" Ucap seorang lelaki, sambil menyorot wajah Yata dengan video kamera kuno.

"Gomen-na Totsuka-san, cuaca panas membuatku cepat emosi," balas Yata.

"Hmm," Totsuka berpikir sebentar. Dipandangnya sekeliling bar, anggota Homra sedang asyik mengipas-ngipas diri mereka.

"Pantai!" Totsuka berkata semangat.

"Pantai?" Tanya pria yang sedang membersihkan meja barnya.

"Ya Kusanagi-san! Musim panas pasti akan menyenangkan jika kita bermain di pantai!" Kata Totsuka bersemangat.

"Pantai?" Seorang gadis mungil menatap wajah Totsuka.

"Hmm! Pantai tempat yang menyenangkan untuk bermain," ucap Totsuka. Anna tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "aku mau kesana"

"Wah! Sepertinya asyik, ne? San-chan?" Shohei tersenyum menatap sahabatnya. Bandou hanya merdecih pelan, dan membuang muka.

"Ya! Aku setuju! Ayo ke pantai, pasti banyak gadis-gadis muda yang cantik!" Chitose berkata riang.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita dilihat banyak orang? Kita kan anggota Homra." Ucap Kusanagi.

"Kita..tidak bisa ke pantai?" Anna menatap wajah Kusanagi dengan wajah memelas. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Eeki eeki, nantoka narutte!" Ucapan khas keluar dari mulut Totsuka. Dan sekali lagi Kusanangi hanya menghela napas, Totsuka tidak takut diketahui orang-orang kalau mereka semua anggota Homra,batin Kusanagi.

"Bagaimana Mikoto? Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Kusanagi.

"Hnn..terserah kalian saja," Ucap pria berambut merah, Mikoto.

"Yosha! Ayo ke pantai!" Yata berteriak dengan semangat.

Kusanagi menjitak kepala Yata, "jangan teriak-teriak di barku!"

"Itai!"

Keesokan harinya, anggota Homra sudah berkumpul di bar pagi-pagi.

"Pantai! Pantai!" Yata mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap Kusanagi berkata, "Baik, ayo berangkat!"

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai.

Yata berlari dengan semangat, "uwah!"

"Yata-san, jangan terlalu bersemangat nanti dilihat banyak orang!" Ucap Kamamoto.

"Itu hebat! Orang-orang harus tahu kalau Homra itu hebat!" Ucap Yata semakin bersemangat.

Kusanagi mengepalkan tangannya dan..

BUAK

"Ittai! Kusanagi-san!" Yata mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata bodoh," ucap Kusanagi. "Anna-chan, mau kugelarkan handuk untuk kau duduk?" Tanya Kusanagi, gadis manis itu menangguk kecil.

"Gelarkan untukku juga ya," ucap Mikoto yang sudah melepas kaosnya.

Kusanagi tersenyum, "awalnya kau acuh-tak-acuh..ternyata kau bersemangat juga ya?"

Mikoto hanya menatapnya, lalu duduk di handuk yang sudah digelar.

Melihat Mikoto yang sudah membuka kaosnya, anggota lain juga ikut melepas kaos mereka. (author:*ngebayangin anggota homra '_**shirtless**_' semua* *mati bahagia*).

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita main voli?" Tawar Totsuka, tangannya memegang bola voli.

"Ooh! Kau bisa bermain bola voli Totsuka-san?" Tanya Yata bersemangat. Totsuka hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa ya?" Tanya Yata lagi. Totsuka masih tersenyum.

"Eeki eeki, nantoka narutte!" Totsuka tertawa.

"Nah! Ayo bagi timnya!" Kata Kusanagi. "Aku, Yata, Fujishima, Shohei,dan...ah! Eric!"

"E-eric?!" Ucap Yata tidak percaya.

"Memang kenapa Yata-chan?" Tanya Kusanagi.

"Tidak! Dia menyebalkan!" Pemuda bersurai oranye itu merengek.

"Menurutku dia tidak menyebalkan," Kusanagi berkata santai. Fujishima dan Shohei mengangguk bersamaan.

"O-oi! Kenapa kalian tidak membelaku?!" Yata menunjuk Fusjishima dan Shohei.

"Sini Eric!" Fujishima memanggil Eric.

"Oi! Fujishima! Dengarkan aku dong!" Yata menghentakkan kakinya.

Kusanagi menggeleng, "dasar anak kecil."

"Mohon kerja samanya chihuahua," Eric mengangguk ke arah Yata.

"Chi—Chihuahua?!" Yata kesal.

"Eeki Yata-chan~ Nantoka narutte!" Totsuka tertawa.

"Totsuka-san?! Tidak...ada yang membelaku." Yata pundung.

"Nah, kalau begitu.. Bandou-san, Kumamoto-san, Chitose-kun, Dewa-san.." ucap Totsuka. Lalu mereka berempat berjalan ke arah Totsuka.

"Yosha!" Yata yang sudah tidak punding lagi, mulai bersemangat.

"Jaa~ aku mulai ya!" Totsuka melambungkan bola voli-nya ke udara, lalu ia tepuk ke arah tim Kusanagi.

"Eit!" Dengan sigap, Kusanagi menepuk balik ke tim Totsuka.

Permainan berlangsung dengan seru, hingga tiba-tiba..

BRUK

Semua memandang ke arah tim Kusanagi, rupanya Yata bertubrukan dengan Eric saat ingin mengambil bola.

"Eric! Go-gomen.." Ucap Yata sambil mengusap kepalanya. Eric hanya menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa"

"Bisa berdiri?" Yata terlebih dahulu bangkit, dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Eric berdiri. Eric hanya diam.

"Eric? Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Yata lagi.

Fujishima mendekati Eric dan mengecek kakinya lalu berkata, "kakinya terkilir.."

"A-aku baik-baik saja..argh!" Eric mencoba berdiri, tapi terjatuh lagi.

Fujishima, dibantu Yata menuntunnya untuk duduk di dekat Kushina.

"Aah~ sepertinya permainan harus dihentikan ya?" Ucap Kusanagi.

"Tidak juga," Totsuka tersenyum lalu menatap lelaki yang sedang duduk, Mikoto.

"Eh? Nannda?" Mikoto menatapnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau main? Tidak seru jika harus dihentikan tiba-tiba" ucap Totsuka.

"Kau akan memaksaku jika aku menolak ya?" Mikoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Totsuka tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Mikoto berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Kusanagi.

"Yosha! Mikoto-san ada di tim kami! Kita pasti menang!" Ucap Yata gembira.

"Jaa~ Mikoto! Kita mulai!" Totsuka melambungkan bola, dan menepuknya.

"Biar aku sa..." Yata yang berlari tiba-tiba diam membeku. Mikoto tiba-tiba melompat tinggi dan menepuk balik bolanya hingga—

"Wu..wuaa!"

-tepat mengenai wajah Chitose.

Chitose yang wajahnya mimisan, dan sakit tentu saja berjalan ke sebalah Eric.

_Chitose : out!_

"Ano..Mikoto, ini voli bukan dutch ball," ucap Totsuka sweatdrop. Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah.." sekali lagi, Totsuka melompat dan menepuk bola putih itu.

Mikoto melompat dan

"Mi-Mikoto-sann!"

—mengenai perut Kumamoto.

_Kumamoto : out!_

"Mikoto..ini bukan dutch ball!" Kali ini, Kusanagi sweatdrop.

Dan sekali lagi, Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Se..sekali lagi ya!" Totsuka melompat dan menepuk bola.

"Biar aku!" Yata melompat dan menepuk balik.

"Hap!" Bandou mengoper ke arah Dewa. "Yosh!" Dewa menepuk ke arah lawan.

Mikoto melompat—

"Ga..wat.."

-mengenai wajah Dewa.

_Dewa : out!_

"Nah, tersisa dua orang lagi.." ucap Mikoto.

"A—ano..Mikoto-san..ini voli.." Ucap Bandou sweatdrop.

"Kumulai!" Totsuka menepuk bola.

...

Kusanagi, Yata dan Fujishima diam.

..._Bandou : out!_

"Sekali lagi..ini bukan dutch ball!" Ucap Kusanagi.

"Mi..koto..kita sudahi saja ya," ucap Totsuka. Timnya hanya tersisa—dia.

"Hnn..baiklah," Mikoto mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah Anna.

"Kita...menang?" Ucap Yata yang masih membeku.

"Yah, kurasa begitu.." Kusanagi sweatdrop.

Setelah permainan voli—err..dutch ball? Anggota Homra berbincang-bincang (karena sebagian dari mereka tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena hantaman bola Mikoto).

"Anna-chan!" Panggil Totsuka.

Gadis itu menoleh, "nani?"

"Ini es krim~" Totsuka menawarkan es krim berukuran besar untuk Anna.

Wajah Anna bersemu pink, "arigatou Tatara." Ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya enak! Ne? Anna?" Ucap Yata. Anna mengangguk pelan.

"Yata-chan mau?" Tanya Totsuka.

"Ah, tidak-tidak~" tolak Yata.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Anna berteriak. Semua anggota menoleh, agak panik.

"Ada apa Anna?" Tanya Kusanagi.

"Itu.." gadis itu menunjuk ke arah laut. Matahari mulai turun perlahan.

"Ara~ sunset.." Totsuka tersenyum.

"Kirei.." Ucap Anna.

Anggota Homra melihat matahari terbenam. Perlahan, tapi indah.

"Ah! Sudah terbenam! Ayo pulang!" Ajak Yata. Anggota Homra berdiri dan berkemas.

"Nee..minna.." ucap Anna tiba-tiba.

Semuanya menatap Anna.

"Musim panas tahun depan, kita semua ke pantai lagi ya!"

Mereka semua tersenyum, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja! Kita semua!" Ucap Yata bersemangat.

Lalu mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama

_***end***_

* * *

**AU note : **

**Maaf kalau ooc._. Ya, di ceritanya Totsuka sama Mikoto masih...hidup *le cries river*(TT^TT) doh/3 kenapa mereka harus mati?(TT^TT) *galau*  
Endingnya agak lebay ya?.—.ehehe.  
"Eeki eeki, nantoka narutte" itu kata-kata khasnya Totsuka:") artinya: it's fine,it's fine. Everything will work out( tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja ) *le cries river*  
Yak! Sekian dari saya! Sankyu sudah mau membaca!**

**Matta nee! :D  
**


End file.
